The EITC Avenger
The Planning At, 1744 the EITC Avenger was put into manufacture under the command of, Lord Sven Daggersteel. The Admiral needed a new ship for his promotion. He requested, a fast ship that was very maneuverable, he also requested that the ship must have many guns, because Sven always liked to, “Out Wit/Out Gun” his enemies. His main goal was to have a ship that could sustain heavy storms, heavy gunfire, and last long in the battlefield, and transport valuable EITC members to land for battle. This was indeed his flagship of the EITC Special Forces. Here is the page of the Special Forces, The EITC Special Forces Page How It Was Quickly Made Sven’s massive battle ship was created in exactly 12 months. He put many slaves to work in this project, and treated the slaves with fair value. Although Sven did not have all the materials coming from England. Many of the materials came from, Italy, Cuba, Jamaica, and lastly Ireland, all of the materials came to Kingshead in exactly a week, and the slaves immediately began work. They started with the sails, then to the mast, the cannons, and finally the main deck/captains cabin. Then again, this was all created in 12 months. Help Wanted We are in need of positions for this ship. Lord Admiral/Commander- Lord Sven Daggersteel ( In charge of the ship, creates battle plans, etc ) First Mate/Second in command- Open ( Commands the cannoneers, creates musket lines for the navy on the deck ) Head Chef- President Marc Cannonshot ( Make Good Food! ) Cabin Guard-Open ( Guard the lord admirals cabin ) Cabin Guard-Open ^ Head Of Land Infantry Deployments - Open( Orders the land regiment deployment leaders ) Head Of Security- Lt. Jim Stormbreaker ( Makes sure no enemies come on board the ship, in boarding or at the harbor ) Head of first land deployment regiment- Lt. Jack Goldwrecker ( Ride with the dinghy to shore, prepare to take fire. Lead the regiment/brigade ) *NOTE*- You will command 12 dinghy's, and you will follow orders from the head of land infantry deployment.( Makes sure no enemies come on board the ship, in boarding or at the harbor ) Head of second land deployment regiment-Open ( Ride with the dinghy to shore, prepare to take fire. Lead the regiment/brigade ) *NOTE*- You will command 12 dinghy's, and you will follow orders from the head of land infantry deployment. Paintings Of The Battleship Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.19.56 PM.png|The Avenger, at full sail. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.24.26 PM.png|The captains cabin. The most luxurious in the EITC. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.23.10 PM.png|A painting of the ship from the top deck. There are dinghy's on the deck to transport Special Forces officers onto land for combat. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.25.21 PM.png|The massive ship making ready for a broadside. Screen shot 2011-11-18 at 6.25.24 PM.png|The vessel opening fire. Screen shot 2011-11-22 at 9.33.13 PM.png|Lord Admiral Sven Daggersteel, walks to the bar located on the lower deck of the ship. You can simply take the stairs down the Avenger and enter this lounge.( Men that are off duty only )